godofwarfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
God Of War: Chains of Olympus
thumb|250px|Chains of Olympus poster God Of War: Chains of Olympus bolo vydané spoločnosťou Ready at Down Studios roku 2008 pre hernú konzolu PSP. Tento diel série je aj prvým dielom vydaným pre PSP. Dej Chains of Olympus sa odohráva ešte predtým ako Kratos porazil Ara, a stal sa bohom vojny... Príbeh Príbeh Chains of Olympus sa začína v meste Attica. Bohovia poslali Krata ochrániť mesto pred nájazdom Peržanov. Po tom ako Basilisk preliezol hradby mesta, Kratos poverený Bohmi prenasledoval Basiliska, aby ho zabil a ochránil tak mesto. V jeho prenasledovaní narazil na Perzského kráľa, ktorého zabil a získal od neho jeho silu - Efreet. Po smrti kráľa Peržanov sa Kratos vydal hľadať Basiliska, ktorého zabil a ochránil Atény pred nájazdom Peržanov, tak ako mu to kázali Bohovia. Po Basiliskovej smrti Kratos pozrel na slnko, ktoré v tom momente spadlo z oblohy a svet zahalila naprostá tma. Iba na horizonte svietilo malé svetielko. Kratos sa vydal hľadať, čo sa skrýva za mystickým svetielkom. Kratos sa dostal k mestu Maratón, ktorý bol zahalený v temnote boha snov - Morfea. thumb|leftKratos sa prebojoval cez mesto až k chrámu boha slnka - Helia, z ktorého vyžarovalo záhadné svetlo. Po tom ako sa Kratos do Héliovho chrámu narazil na bohyňu Eos - sestru boha slnka Helia. Eos požiadala Krata o pomoc. Vysvetlila mu dôvod prečo sa svet ocitol vo večnej tme. To titán Atlas bol vypustený z podsvetia a ztrhol Helia z oblohy. Eos potom poradila Kratovy aby si zobral Helios' Shield, ktorý mu pomohol odvraciať útoky. Po tom ako Kratos získal Helios' Shield vydal sa do Caves of Olympus, kde naňho čakala Eos. Po krátkom rozhovore s Eos sa Kratos vydal hľadať Primordial Fire. Kratos potom oživil Fire Steeds, ktoré ho zaviedli do podsvetia. Kratos mal cesto do podsvetia sen, v ktorom videl svoju dcéru a manželku a ich smrť. thumbKratos sa v [podsvetí prebojoval do Tartaru, kde získal Gauntlet of Zeus. Cestou do Tartaru sa mu do cesty postavil Cháron. Kratos sa potreboval dostať do Tartaru a preto v prvom súboji s Cháronom prehral. Keď sa Kratos vracal s Tartaru zabil Chárona a vydal sa proti prúdu rieky Styx k chrámu bohyne podsvetia - Perzefóny. Po tom ako Kratos dorazil k brehom chrámu bohyne Perzefóny zbadal hrať na píšťalku jeho mŕtvu dcéru Calliope. Tá vbehla do chrámu... Kratos nasledoval jeho dcéru, až k Perzefóne, ktorá navrhla Kratovy vidieť jeho dcéru v oblasti Elýzia. Ale aby mohol vstúpiť do Elýzia musel sa zbaviť všetkej svojej, do teraz nadobudnutej, sily... Kratos bol ochotný prijať túto podmienku, nič si totižto neprial viac ako vidieť svoju dcéru, ktorú vlastnoručne zavraždil. thumb|leftKratos potom vstúpil do oblasti Elýzia kde skutočne našiel jeho dcéru - Calliope. Ale Kratos tu nenašiel iba Calliope, ale aj Perzefónu, ktorá priznala jej skutočný plán... Perzefóna vypustila Atlasa z Tartaru, aby jej pomohol zničiť Pillar of the World. Perzefóna zanevrela na Olymp v momente, keď bola donútená žiť s Hádom v podsvetí. Jej plán bol prostý - zničiť vežu držiacu svet a s ňou aj Olymp a podsvetie. Kratos mal v ten moment na výber dve možnosti - opustiť svoju dcéru a zachrániť svet, alebo stráviť posledné chvíle s jeho rodinou, ale nakoniec o nich aj tak prísť? Kratos sa rozhodol zastaviť Perzefónu a Atlasa, a zachrániť svet a Olymp pred istým zánikom. Po tom ako Kratos porazil Perzefónu a zastavil Atlasa viedol krátky rozhovor práve z Atlasom. Atlas vtedy povedal Kratovy, že jedného dňa dokončí to, čo bolo tu začaté... O 10 rokov neskôr Kratos zabil Dia a jeho bratov, čím uviedol svet do naprostého chaosu. Atlas sa teda nemýlil... jeho osud bol však odvtedy jednoznačne spečatený. Atlas od tej doby nahrádza Pillar of the World. Zbrane a vzácne predmety Zbrane *'Blades of Chaos' - Mocné zbrane darované Kratovy samotným bohom vojny - Árom. Ares daroval Kratovy tieto zbrane, keď ho Kratos požiadal o pomoc v boji s Alrikom. *'Gauntlet of Zeus' - Je obrovská päsť vytvorený Hefaistom vo vojne medzi bohmi a titánmi. Zeus použil túto päsť na uväznenie titánov do Tartaru. Mágia *'Efreet' - Kratos získa túto mocnú zbraň po porážke kráľa Peržanov. Kráľ Peržanov používal túto zbraň k vylepšeniu jeho už aj tak dosť ničivých útokov. Kratos vyvolá džina, ktorý mu dá silu zapáliť jeho protivníkov. *'Light of Dawn' - Potom ako Kratos získa Primordial Fire, ukrytý v Caves of Olympus, získa schopnosť vytvoriť svetelnú guľu a hodiť ju po súperovi. *'Charon's Wrath' - Keď kratos porazí Chárona zoberie si od neho jeho magickú masku. Kratos dokáže pomocou tejto masky hodiť na svojich protivníkov kliadbu, tak ako to robil Charon pri súboji s Kratom. Relikvie *'Sun Shield' - Kratos získa Sun Shield v chráme boha slnka - Hélia. Pomocou tohto neho môže odvracať útoky a otvárať dvere v Héliovom chráme. *'Triton's Lance' - Kratos ho nájde v Caves of Olympus. Triton's Lance mu umožní dýchať pod vodou. *'Cryptkeeper's Key' - Kratos ho potrebuje pre v stup do Zeusovho chrámu umiestnenom v Tartare... Postavy *Kratos *Eos *Morfeus *Calliope † *Helios † *Cháron † *Atlas *Perzefóna † Protivníci Bežný protivníci *'Persian Warrior' - Prvý súperi, ktorých Kratos v hre stretol. Sú to obyčajný ľudia... *'Satyrs' - Sú obludy s telom polovičným človeka a hlavou capa. V hre sú veľmi nepríjemný pre ich zvláštny štýl boja. *'Banshee' - Sú podobné Gorgónam, ale nedokážu ľudí premieňať na kameň, ale iba silným škrekom človeka na chvíľu paralizovať. *'Harpies' - Okrídlené príšery. *'Morpheus Beast' - Podobný šablozubému tigrovi. *'Shade' - Nemŕtva armáda boha snov - Morfea. *'Hoplite' - Nemŕtva armáda boha podsvetia - Háda. *'Fire Guard' - Sú elitnou armádou boha slnka - Hélia. *'Gorgon' - Gorgóny dokážu človeka premeniť na kameň. *'Minotaur' - Minotauri v Chains of Olympus sú trošku odlišný od tých v ostatných hrách. Títo minotauri sú oveľa väčší a silnejší. *'Cyclops' - Kyklopi sú veľmi silný a v Chains of Olympus veľmi často frekventovaný protivníci. Bossovia *'Persian King' - Kráľ Peržanov je prvým veľkým protivníkom, ktorého musí Kratos poraziť. Perzský kráľ je veľký a silný bojovník používajúci Efreet, ktorý dodáva jeho útokom magickú silu ohňa. Je však veľmi pomalý, čo umožnilo Kratovy zasadiť pár úderov predtým ako zaútočil... *'Basilisk' - Mocný Basilisk je obrovský jašter šľahajúci oheň. Je to protivník podobný Hydre či Skylle. Kratos ho porazí jeho vlastnou zbraňou! Keď sa naňho Basilisk pokúsi vrhnúť ohnivú guľu, Kratos mu zatvorí ústa a guľa vybuchne v Basiliskových ústach - čo ho zabije. *'Cháron' - Využíva v boji jeho masku a kosák. Paradoxne Kratos využije Cháronov kosák k tomu aby ho rozpolil a ako trofej si zoberie jeho masku, ktorú môže použiť ako jednu s troch magických predmetov. *'Persefóna' - Kráľovná podsvetia a Hádová žena je hlavným Kratovým protivníkom. Na konci hry sa zmení na silného protivníka. V boji proti Kratovy jej pomáha aj Atlas. Trailer de:God of War: Chains of Olympus en:God of War: Chains of Olympus Kategória:Hry Kategória:God Of War: Chains of Olympus